


Loving Gold

by marereign



Category: brazil national tam, neymar - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marereign/pseuds/marereign
Summary: Her life's changing by the day. She's changing the way the world works. And one game made it all happen.





	Loving Gold

Lacey's P.O.V.

1,2,3, run

1,2,3, run

Now Jump.

"Lacey get over here. Practice with the team for once" Edward says. Or should I say coach. That guy never gives me a break. Practicing with them is something I don't usually do. It's not that I don't like to practice with them, I just got here. I can't exactly say I fit in completely.

"Be right there, coach" I jog to the sidelines and grab my water bottle and squirt some water in my mouth.

"Actually forget that. Come to over me. We need to have a talk." He tells me. I nod and drop my water bottle and change my direction of running.

"What's up?" I say as I get to him. He looks down at his clipboard before looking back up at me.

"Look Lacey, I know you just joined the United States national women's team and all and that you might not be ready for a game yet but I really need you out there. The team that we are going against tomorrow has a quick forward that can get easily get through every player she goes after so I need you out there. You react quick and that's something Maui doesn't have. She's good but not quick." He mentions.

Honestly, he's right. I don't know if I'm ready to play and not to mention I just got here, not even a week ago. But he's also right that Maui isn't as quick as me. She usually takes a few seconds to attack. And I don't. I challenge the player I'm going after immediately which can sometimes be extremely useful.

"No problem coach but how are you going to tell Maui she isn't playing?."

"Don't worry. She already knows. She was actually the one who suggested that you should take her position and she's definitely right."

" Really?I thought she didn't like me."

"That's surprising considering she convinced the team that you'd be a goof fit. And when you get back out there tell the girls we are going to have a few people watching the game tomorrow and to work hard." He says.

"Sure. I better get out there" He nods and gets back to his work on the clipboard.

I swear to god one day I will find out what he does on it. So far, he's okay as a coach but sometimes he's a real ass and that says alot considering I've only known for a week. He's 25 which I think is pretty young for a person to be a national teams coach.

But he's only 5 years older than me so I shouldn't mind that's its not some old perverted coach. But anyway, I wonder who the 'guests' coach was talking about.

If he's talking about his mom and dad coming to watch I'm going to be upset. I bet they're nice people but if he's going to say they're going to be a guest coming to watch than I hope they're are somewhat important to this team and it's future. I run over to the team just in time to hear the drills we are going to do next and the line ups for tomorrow. I really hope I'm on my best for my first game.

////

"Lacey, what do you think dinner should be? Pork chops or ribs?" My mom asks me as I walk I'm through the front door.

"Hello to you to mother and definitely ribs" I laugh. Dropping my bag on the floor next to the couch, I pick up my younger 11 month year old brother ,Tommy,that was crawling on the floor.

"Hey cutie. What have you been doing all day?" I ask him. I jump him around on my hip which causes him to break into a chaos of giggles. He starts to talk alien to me which I really want to understand. Wouldn't that be something?

"Oh is that so" I play along. He reaches over to my shirt and starts to touch the Brazilian flag on there. He begins to poke it which makes me to start to laugh.

"Yeah bub, that's where we're from." He looks at me and his eyes light up before laughing again. I put him back on the floor near his toys and ruffle his curly brown hair. My moms shouting catches my attention and I walk into the kitchen. The minute I step foot inside i see my mom covered in barbecue sauce.

"Mom, just how?" I say between laughs.

"I tried to open the bottle and it exploded on me" She says wiping some barbecue sauce off her shirt with a napkin. I walk over to her and grab a napkin myself and start to help her.

"Guess what happened today?"

"What?"

"Coach told me I'm on the line ups tomorrow. For forward"

"That's great. Can't wait to see your skills put to test."

"They've already been tested the day of tryouts."

"You're right on that and can you call Avo(grandma) to come and make this while I go clean up" She asks me.

"Of course. I would volunteer but I burn everything I try to cook and I have to take a shower anyway." I walk away from her and head downstairs which is where my grandma was at. I open the door and walk in.

"Avo, mom asked if you can make the food for her. She made a bit of a mess" I tell her in Portuguese. She's mostly from Portugal but she's part Brazilian and my grandpa is full Brazilian and was born there. So I was kinda forced to learn how to speak Portuguese if I wanted to speak to them. And I had no problem learning either.

"What mess did she do now and sure I'll be right up" She says and I laugh. I run back upstairs and to the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way. Turning on the water, I quickly undress from my sweaty clothes and step in the warm water.

////

I walk out in my towel and quickly walk to my bedroom which is down the hallway. And to this day I still wonder why I was choosen to have my room the farthest from the bathroom. I hurriedly get to my room and grab my undergarments and a muscle tee and a pair of my shorter shorts of my soccer shorts that I usually don't use. I slip them on put my hair in a high bun with a headband.

"Hey dirtbag" My younger brother Matthew says to me. He's only 15 but I still look at him as a baby brother. He literally just walked in without knocking. What if I was changing?

"What do you want?" I snicker.

"What? Can't I just say hi to my sister?"

"No you can't. You always have a prank when you talk to me. Now bye" I push him out my room. I really need my own place. I'm 20.I shouldn't be living with my mom still. I'll start looking after the day of the game. But when I leave I will miss being around my family all the time but oh well I need to live on my own. I pull back my covers and get in bed. I turn the lamp light off and well what's there more to say. I sleep.

/////////////////////

So this story is going to be placed during the world cup which i know was like three years ago. But is tired writing this during that time but i never completed the story and for some reason i guess now is a good time to continue what i never finished. But i hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far! Neymar should be in the next one for sure! xx


End file.
